


Liberation Peak

by milkymosaic



Series: Liberation Peak [1]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory Frontier
Genre: Gen, Rebellion, Rune Factory Big Bang 2020, Rune Factory Frontier spoilers, Sechs Empire, War, preparing for war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymosaic/pseuds/milkymosaic
Summary: After receiving a letter from an old friend, Mist goes around Trampoli recruiting villagers to an unusual cause: joining up with a rebel force of freedom fighters trying to stop the Sechs Empire from within.artwork by the lovely MoonKissedDreamer (@MoonKissedDreamer on Tumblr/Insta; @MoonKissDreamer on Twitter)
Series: Liberation Peak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894402
Kudos: 4
Collections: Rune Factory Big Bang





	1. Prologue: The Sword, Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Rune Factory 2020 Big Bang event (hosted by RFWeeks @rf_weeks on Twitter, RFWeeks on Tumblr). It was so much fun getting to work on this event. I hadn't intended to volunteer for two pieces, but the fact that they turned out so differently made it a great exercise.
> 
> I'm really proud of this piece in particular and hope to continue it! I actually wrote an outline for this prologue and six additional chapters that did not happen (mostly because the prologue ended up being much longer than anticipated)! So, no promises, but maybe look forward to more in the future? owo

“So you won’t come? No matter what?”

Kross gripped his arm tightly, unable to meet her pleading stare.

“I can’t. I won’t. I won’t ever go back to that life. There’s a reason I left the Zzyzx Empire, and I just-” He cut himself off abruptly, his pupils dilated and eyes far away as he felt a cold sweat begin to crawl across his skin.

Behind his fence, a pair of woolies chased each other in carefree circles as he and Mist stood by the road and spoke. The sun shone brightly through the clear morning sky, and though the spring breeze was warm, Kross’s countenance was as gloomy as ever.

“I understand.”

A long sigh of relief punctuated his shoulders’ relaxing back into their usual slouched posture. Finally, Kross lifted his gaze to meet Mist’s, finding her smiling at him oddly comforting. Normally, her boundless energy and spacy lack of personal boundaries were far too much for him, but for once she genuinely seemed to be listening and processing everything he had said.

“Thank you. I do appreciate...that you even remembered I was here. I was...surprised when you called on me. Though, it would have been better if you hadn’t…”

Mist tilted her head curiously.

“How could I not remember you? You’re a pretty unusual guy.”

“Speak for yourself. Hearing that from you is...nevermind.” When Mist only continued to stare at him, as if waiting for an explanation, Kross coughed uncomfortably and quickly added, “So, what will you do now? Surely there are others you can recruit. You seem to get along with absolutely everyone, after all.”

For possibly the first time since they’d met, he smiled at her, though faintly and somewhat forcedly. It was an effort he rarely found worthwhile, but he genuinely wanted her to know how thankful he was for her immediate understanding, and he didn’t trust his tone of voice to get his feelings across.

“Well, I do have a few more favors I’m going to try to call in, but to be honest, you’re the only real soldier in Trampoli. The only one with any official training, at least. Raguna kinda counts, but there’s a definite difference between raw talent and regimented training. Of course, there are other positions to think about, but we can’t ignore the obvious: this is war. To get another real fighter, I’ll have to go back to-”

“Hraah!”

A brazen cry bellowed from somewhere nearby, sending birds scattering to the winds and causing the woolies to trip over themselves in their rush to cower in the corners of Kross’s field in fright. Suddenly, from behind some low shrubbery across the dirt path from Kross’s house leapt a tall, tan man with spiky white hair and impressively broad shoulders. Landing just in front of the pair, he smirked up mischievously from his three-point landing.

“Hi Brodik.” Mist smiled at him, unfazed, as Kross merely sighed, exausted.

“Whuh!?” Brodik’s eyes went wide as he stood, easily looming a foot over the delicate maiden before him. “Come on! Weren’t you surprised at all?”

“Oh! Was I supposed to be?”

The innocent, airy, almost intentionally ironic way she said it infuriated him.

“Brodik…” Kross lamented, shaking his head at the antics. “What were you doing lurking around in the bushes?” His chronically exhausted appearance took the edge off of the glare he attempted to shoot at the other man.

“Ah! Brodik!” Mist’s forced tone of shock fell flat, leaving the much taller man staring at her in dumbfounded exasperation.

Pointedly returning his attention to Kross, Brodik smirked, setting a hand on one hip as he thumped his chest proudly with the other in a fist.

“Even if I am stuck in this podunk hamlet for now, I refuse to slack on my training! Stealth is a crucial skill for a soldier,” he explained, wagging a finger derisively. “I’ve got to practice at every opportunity so that I’ll be ready when the Empire is ready to take me back. I saw you guys whispering suspiciously; conspiratorially even! So, I decided to do some reconnaissance.”

“But then you got offended because Mist failed to include you when she mentioned me being the only ex-soldier in Trampoli and ended up giving away your position...patience is a virtue too, you know…” Kross shook his head disapprovingly.

Brodik turned on Kross, his face red.

“I’ll defeat both you _and_ Raguna one of these days! Just you wait and see, you lazy coward. I’ll easily surpass you, and then I’ll drag you both back to Zzyzx. Then they’ll _have_ to let me back in!”

“Why would you take Raguna there? He has nothing to do with this,” Kross muttered even more softly than usual, gripping his arm, eyes once again on the dust tumbling by their feet on the spring breeze.

Mist glanced back and forth between the two before seeming to settle on Brodik as her target.

“What do you mean you’re stuck here?”

“Tch.” Brodik crossed his arms obstinately, his furrowed brow his only answer.

Kross demurred at her query, however, sparing Brodik a pitying glance.

“He failed his mission to retrieve the AWOL soldier they sent him here to retrieve...not only that, but he kept going AWOL himself to challenge Raguna to fights in the ruins here, so the Zzyzx army eventually kicked him out.”

“They’ll see what a mistake that was!”

“Brodik, you’re a soldier?” Mist asked excitedly, her voice full of hope. “Or, ex-soldier, I guess.”  
  


“Hrk!” Brodik looked as though she had run a dagger straight into his gut.

“Would you like to come with us in Kross’s place, then?”

“It isn’t really ‘my place’ to begin with, and it isn’t as though it’s a draft...but Mist does have a point. Seems pretty convenient that she needs soldiers, and here you are with nothing else useful to do.”

“Hello! You do realize you’re speaking directly to me, right?” Brodik shouted defiantly. “What’s with you two and all these nonchalant insults!?”

Glossing over his protests, Kross continued steadily.

“Besides...if you go and fight, I bet you’d get even stronger…this is a much more personal war, one fought in the hills with wits and fortitude, not tanks and underhanded tricks.”

“Oh yeah,” Brodik said as the aggression somewhat lifted from his voice, “I heard you two talking about something like that. What was she inviting you to, anyway? Is there another war staring up?”

“You’re angry about not being invited yet you don’t even know what’s going on. Your ‘reconnaissance’ was a total failure…” Kross casually twisted the knife deeper into the wound.

Thankfully, Mist interjected fairly swiftly. For the first time since Brodik had encountered her, her expression turned serious.

“Do you know of the Sechs Empire’s conflict with the Kingdom of Norad?”

“Well, yeah, duh” he confirmed. “Everyone does. It ain’t exactly a cold war. Zzyzx hasn't exactly been shy about testing out our technological developments in the conflict. Some reports say we went so far as to open gates to the Forest of Beginnings, send experimental magic weaponry, and even summon the Grimoire right into Norad itself, all right over the border. That’s all above my paygrade, but I could believe it.”

“Huh?” Mist seemed confused. “No, I’m talking about Sechs, not Zzyzx.”

“You...you know Sechs and Zzyzx are the same place, right?”

“What!? No way! How can that be?”

“Oh,” Kross interjected, “it’s a...regional dialect thing. I was wondering...why you seemed to distinguish between the two. I thought…” he hesitated, stuttering for just a moment, “maybe it was because of the civil war. That maybe you were refussing to use the name the last rebellion had championed.

“See, ‘Sechs’ is the pronunciation in a standard Sechs accent, like you’d hear in the capital, but in the western part of the country it’s pronounced more like ‘Zzyzx.’ I don’t know why Trampoli uses that pronunciation, but...it kind of made me happy...”

Silently, Mist studied Kross’s expression for a long moment. Uncomfortable under her gaze, he looked down again and bit the corner of his lip.

“That does explain a lot,” she admitted, finally breaking the stare. “And...no, I hadn’t known that the previous cause had tried to standardize ‘Zzyzx’ instead. Zzyzx,” she repeated with eyes closed, as though consciously internalizing it. “There we go. Zzyzx it is, then.

“So...wait. Why do the two of you use ‘Zzyzx’? I thought you were both part of the imperial army.”

“I’m from the west.” Brodik proudly thrust a thumb to his chest. “And I ain’t about to change the way I talk just because some idiots tried to start a fight under _our_ name for our country.”

Crossing his arms and scratching absently at his elbow, Kross muttered shyly.

“I...well, I...I wonder if things wouldn’t have been better...if they had won after all…”

Brodik scoffed.

“Disgusting. A coward _and_ a traitor. Anyway, so this all has something to do with Zzyzx?”

Mist nodded solemnly.

“I’m sure you won’t be surprised to hear that even some of the Empire’s own citizens have begun to grow restless again at the army’s constant provocations and dangerous experiments. There’s an underground resistance building within the Zzyzx Empire, hoping to thwart the army’s bloodthirsty advance, or at least to slow them down enough to make all-out war too costly to justify.”

“Ha! Another rebellion. What idiots.” At his scorn, Mist scowled fiercely. It was almost cute, Brodik thought. “There was already a civil war and the dissenters lost. Do these new kids really think they stand a chance against the kind of magic and tech that the Zzyzx Army proper’s got?”

The girl’s gaze hardened, her lips pursing into a thin line as she bit back her words to better measure them.

“They aren’t idiots; they’re heroes. No one in power is doing anything to curb all of the senseless fighting that the Emperor is pushing for, so the people are taking matters into their own hands. This isn’t just them trying to save themselves and their homeland either, but to ensure no innocent neighbors are pulled into this conflict as well, including Norad.” Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she challenged Brodik’s harsh criticisms. “Empathy is not a weakness; it is their strength. Hope is not a weakness; it is their fire. They’re fighting for what they believe is right, and the fact that they’ve survived as long as they have in their circumstances is proof that they stand a real chance in this fight.”

Brodik shrugged.

“Proof nothin’,” he scoffed at Mist’s disapproving frown. “Look, maybe you’re right and they’re kicking ass. Maybe they’re just lucky no one’s found them yet. Or maybe they’re cowards avoiding a real battle. Can’t lose a fight you ain’t in.”

“Is that _your_ strategy?” Despite her harsh words, Mist’s eyes shined bright and clear. “To just play around and wallow in self-pity, pretending that if you just wish hard enough and wait long enough, that you’ll have exactly what you want dropped in your lap as a reward like a good dog?”

Brodik’s jaw dropped.

“Whuh? Why you…! That’s totally different! I didn’t choose to be stuck out here doin’ nothin’ but sittin’ around and trainin’!”

“And the people of Zzyzx didn’t choose to be oppressed, didn’t choose to be thrown into a war that only benefits the rich and powerful. So, they chose another path. And I am presenting _you_ with another option just the same. An opportunity: come fight for our cause.” As she continued, a cheerful smile began spreading across her face once more, and she clapped her hands together lightly. “Now, if you still refuse, you actually are choosing to stay here and do nothing!”

“What!?”

As she revealed her logical trap, Mist’s tone had slid from the dour, reprimanding voice she’d been using to defend the rebels to her usual bubbly lilt. Her ponytail swayed along with her hips as she danced side-to-side in self-satisfaction. By this time, Kross’s woolies had begun roaming the field again; and one, seeing Mist’s little dance, hopped about in a circle, its little arms held out for balance. A few others joined in, ignorant that Brodik was shooting them a death glare.

“What kind of logic is that!? Kross, can you believe this-”

The space beside them was conspicuously empty when Brodik turned to look for backup. Only the bleats of the woolies still frolicking in the grass joined their exchange.

“Where the hell...?!”

“He went inside a while ago.”

“Aaargg!!”

Brodik furiously raked his fingers back and forth through the severe, military cut of his hair he had meticulously kept up even in exile.

“So?” Mist turned to face Brodik fully once more, still smiling. “What do you say? We’ll need all the help we can get, especially experienced soldiers. I’d love to see what you can do on the battlefield.”

Brodik scowled and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

“You really expect me to go and fight against Zzyzx, even knowing that I’m trying to get back into the army?”

“Do you really expect the Empire to take you back after they’ve already thrown you out? I’m sure you know what kind of people they are. They sent you after Kross for his going AWOL, after all, and when Lynette failed her mission-”

“Wait, _Commander_ Lynette?”

“You know her?”

“Yeah. Well, no.” Brodik scratched his head, as though trying to think of a way to explain made his brain itch. “Like, I’ve heard the name before. She was really high-ranking and pretty much everyone admired her. Hell, _I_ thought of her as my role model, even when I was just a cadet! She’s legendary.”

“Well, she was given the task of eliminating Raguna, and when she failed, Ethelberd directly ordered her to kill herself on the spot.”

The disbelief on Brodik’s face as he took a step back, as though physically bowled over by the news, confirmed that he had not, in fact, fully realized the cruelty rampant in the army’s hierarchy.

“It’s a wonder you were only exiled. I guess you were too low-ranking to justify making a big commotion.”

“Please, Mist, you gotta stop that,” he finally begged, unable to withstand anymore of her borderline unintentional jabs. “But...do you really think there’s no chance they’ll take me back?”

“You could always see for yourself,” she said nonchalantly, as though his fate meant nothing to her.

Standing stunned, Brodik weighed his options. All he had wanted was to return to Zzyzx a hero. He had failed and, if what Mist said was true, even trying to return could spell the end of everything for him. What had befallen Lynette had never been widely circulated, and most people had assumed from what little information had been made available that she had died in the line of duty on a mission too secret to give her a proper service for so soon. Everyone seemed to think that once whatever mission she’d died on had been completed, she would be given a proper war hero’s funeral. Brodik had had his own suspicions, but it seemed as though the price for failure was even higher than he’d imagined.

Giving Mist a sidelong glance, he tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

“Would this be a hard commitment? What if I decide it isn’t worth my time?”

“It’d be better if you could see things through to the end, but we’ll take whatever we can get.”

“Hmph.” He nodded decisively. “I’ll do as I please, but you can count me in, for now.”

“Excellent!” Mist gave a little hop and swayed back and forth gleefully. “Be ready to leave in the morning.”

“Huh? Why aren’t we leaving right away?”

“There are a few more people I still need to speak with. Soldiers aren’t the only thing a resistance needs to stay running.”


	2. Prologue: The Cross

Lara shook her head at the end of Mist’s speech, her arms folded sternly across her chest through the entire spiel.

“Mist, this is all crazy,” she finally said when Mist had finished pleading her case. “What are you getting yourself into now, so soon after all of the fuss here in Trampoli? And how is it that trouble always manages to find you when you’re so difficult to keep track of?” She sighed in exasperation. “It’s almost as if you seek out adventure intentionally and always know just where to find it.”

Light from the mid-morning sun had begun to peek through the surrounding trees and was pouring through the humble church’s stained glass window, its prismatic light floating across the floor like a cosmic butterfly leaving a trail of iridescent scales scattered over the pews as it passed.

Mist had caught Lara during her morning chores and had even offered to help finish them so that they could speak undistracted. Based on Mist’s usual unusual ways, Lara had been ready to give advice or dissuade her latest ridiculous scheme to proliferate a greater number of turnips than the town could possibly have use for. Being asked to leave the parish, leave Trampoli, leave Norad, venture into Sechs territory unprotected, and join a gang of resistance fighters struggling to oppose the Sechs’ military might in some distant mountain range took her completely by surprise. Mist had never suggested something so practical and actionable before. Still, it was a lot to process first thing in the morning.

“I guess you could say trouble and I are old friends.” The innocent smile Mist gave only made Lara sigh more deeply.

“You are far too devil-may-care about this.”

“Oh?”

Despite her concerns, Lara’s brow creased in deep contemplation.

“Do they have a church? At the camp, I mean. I know Sechs has its own organized religion...”

“I’m actually not sure. Chev didn’t say anything about that in her letter. Just that they were having trouble recruiting medics with official training, and since you’ve finally finished your training here, I thought it’d be the ideal match. The timing was just too perfect for it to have been a coincidence. Don’t you think it must be fate? Or the divine plan?”

Long ago, Lara had tried dissuading Mist from saying such blasphemous things so lightly, but it had never stuck, and she had been all but forced to give up lecturing her. Nothing ever really seemed to stick with Mist for too long, unless it caught her interest naturally. The broom leaning in the corner took direction better.

“Well, if you and others from Trampoli are going-”

“And Kardia,” Mist added, kicking her feet back and forth as they dangled over the edge of the pew.

“What? Kardia?” Lara’s brow furrowed again. “Who from Kardia are you planning to recruit?”

“Well, Lynette seems like a pretty obvious choice.”

“Oh. I suppose you’re right.”

Lara had nearly forgotten about Lynette. The former Sechs lieutenant had only been a part of Kardia for the better part of a year before Mist had gone missing and seemingly a third of the town ended up wandering off towards Trampoli in search of her. Even when Mist had embraced their former enemy and welcomed her into her home, the woman had been rather stand-offish towards the rest of the townsfolk. Still, she had turned out to be helpful to Mist and never seemed to cause any trouble, so no one had had any complaints. Now that Mist had reminded her, Lara realized that Lynette could possibly end up as Mist’s greatest investment, next to Raguna, and she couldn’t help but wonder how much of that was luck and how much had always been precisely that: an investment.

But no. Had it been anyone else, Lara would have entertained that notion for the greater part of her day, but Mist, even when she schemed, always seemed to genuinely care for those around her. It was clear to Lara after they had known each other for so long that, even when she was doing seemingly underhanded things like tricking Raguna into taking over her old, unused plot of farmland on the outskirts of Kardia, Mist only had the best of intentions. Space case though she was, she was, truly, pure of heart and always seemed to have an innate sense for what others needed, even if they weren’t aware of it themselves. Lara could always rest assured that Mist was one of the few truly selfless people in this world.

“And,” Mist continued, “aren’t you, I, and Raguna technically from Kardia, not Trampoli?”

“Well, yes, I- Wait, Raguna is coming?”

The longer they spoke, the more Lara’s head spun with each new reveal.

Mist merely shrugged.

“I mean, I haven’t asked yet, but he’s never said ‘no’ to anything I’ve ever asked of him before, so I don’t see why he wouldn’t help with this, too.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lara counted to three before continuing.

“Regardless, if you and others really are set on going, and the camp does indeed lack a proper medic, I absolutely insist on going with you. After all, I’ve seen the trouble you and Raguna get into. That man alone could keep a less prepared clinic in turmoil. It’d probably be better to have someone who knows what to expect from the two of you.”

“Yay! Oh, thank you, Lara. I knew I could count on you.”

“Of course, Mist. I’ll sleep more soundly being able to look after the two of you anyway.” Despite her stern tone, a soft smile crept onto Lara’s lips. If this was what God had planned for her, if healing those fighting for freedom and justice truly was to be her purpose, she would pour her soul into it with all the devotion she could afford. “I only have two requests.”

“Anything!”

“I refuse to do any fighting. I will not be inflicting wounds when healing them is my duty.”

“Not a problem. I would never ask someone who was opposed to violence to fight. Plus, it wouldn’t make sense to put a healer in danger. You’re very sorely needed by the people in that capacity.”

Though it was flattery, Lara could not help but puff her chest out slightly at Mist’s praises.

“And secondly, if they do not have a church after all, I would like the chance to lead that effort. I believe it would be the next logical step in my training and would certainly bring a sense of normality to the whole ordeal for them.”

“But,” Mist asked, visibly confused, “I thought you’d finished your training already?”

Lara smiled benevolently, and Mist thought, with the golden light of the morning sun streaming in from behind her, forming a hazy halo over the silhouette of her habit, that she herself must be the very embodiment of a goddess of mercy.

“Yes, in official terms, perhaps. However, part of one’s duty is to always be learning and growing as a person and as a guide of souls. I look upon this as training to become a leader in my own right, just like Wesley or Stella.”

“A truly noble goal,” Mist whispered wistfully.


	3. Prologue: The Heart

The walk to Raguna’s house from the church felt interminable despite their proximity. At least it gave her time to plan her approach.

Not that it was ever difficult to talk Raguna in particular into helping her. Maybe it was his amnesia, maybe it was because he was just naturally too nice of a guy; either way, he always seemed far too willing to believe anything she said and follow anything she suggested. Even when he contested a request of hers, he usually still ended up acquiescing. It was dangerous for an Earthmate to be so gullible; ruinous in the wrong hands, even. They could all only be thankful he had ended up in Kardia of all places, though Mist suspected that had been no accident.

There had been rumors that had made their way even as far as her distant ears that the Sechs army had somehow captured an Earthmate of Norad, and that a grand scheme had been planned to put him to use. No; ‘captured’ was probably too generous. Knowing their methods, they had likely done something heinous to come into possession of such a powerful hostage. There’s no way they would have simply stumbled upon him by chance, and his lack of battle experience when Mist had first met him made it unlikely that he had been taken as a prisoner of war from a battlefield. At that time and even long after, Mist had never been entirely sure what their plan for him had been, or whether or not Raguna even was the captured Earthmate from the rumors. However, his wandering into Kardia unattended, amnesiac - with no supplies, identification, or money - just over the border from Sechs territory seemed like too great of a coincidence for him not to have been. When he had wandered into town and she had rescued him from thirst and hunger, given him a place to stay, a new purpose, she had thought that she was doing the right thing, as she always tried to.

However, it had all eventually come to light that he had been planted there in a twisted scheme to release and harness energy from the gates that had likewise been planted across Kardia’s outskirts by Sechs’ scientists, all in a vain attempt to produce a dragon god for Ethelberd to wield like a weapon of mass destruction. It had all fallen to pieces, in the end, thanks in no small part to Raguna himself. He had proved too strong and too noble to be outdone by the machines and machinations they were using him to power. Ivan’s connection to the dragon god Terrable hadn’t hurt, either.

Ivan. Mist had always suspected he was also an Earthmate. There was, of course, the matter of his sensitivity to the weather, but there had always been something else about Earthmates and their resonance with the Runeys that Mist could almost see. She’d tried on multiple occasions to speak with him, and although he was always as pleasant and cordial with her as with anyone in town, it had felt as though he evaded all of her more personal questions with great deliberateness. It was impossible to say if he had been so guarded due to whatever had sent him undercover as a travelling merchant or if it had just been natural cautiousness that had kept him wary of her, but either way, she regretted having never gotten a real chance to befriend him, especially considering how much he obviously cared for Raguna. If she had to guess, he and Raguna were...brothers? Perhaps. Family of some sort, or childhood friends at the least, she’d have wagered. But Raguna was sadly clueless to the connection and to Ivan’s feelings, and with Ivan having snuck out of Kardia in the confusion of the Sechs’ attack and Mist now heading out to join the rebel army, any possibility of them becoming better acquainted would evaporate.

“Gone like the rolling fog of late autumn evenings…” she muttered to herself, rounding the next corner.

“Uh, hey Mist?” Rosetta called out incredulously.

Stopping, Mist looked up and blinked confusedly at her.

“Oh, hi Rosetta. What’s up?”

“Uhh, just wondering if there’s any reason you keep walking around the pond in circles.”

Sure enough, when she looked around, Mist found herself beside the pond near her own house, the two ducks bobbing about playfully in the clear water. A tight circle around the bank of matted grass indicated that she had, indeed, gotten lost at some point, and not only in thought.

“W-Well, you see, I needed to clear my head and-”

Rosetta abruptly held up a hand to stop her.

“You can’t fool me, Mist; you should know that by now.”

“Heh heh. I guess you’re right,” she admitted with a guilty smile. “If anyone can read me faster than Selphy with a good romance novel, it’s you.”

“You bet’cha. So tell me what’s really on your mind.” The concern on Rosetta’s face made Mist’s heart twinge. In her letter, Chev had warned Mist not to tell any more people than were necessary for recruitment about the resistance, lest word of their actions gain too many feet and too many wings for any of their safety. Yet, Rosetta was a good friend, her closest friend, and more than that, she would be impossible to lie to.

“Do you have time for a very long story?”

“Well...I guess so. Just for you.”

As Mist led the way into her humble hut, she found herself having to devise yet another plan of attack on short notice.

\---

Rosetta let out a long whistle, setting her cup down gently as she took it all in.

“That’s a lot. Gotta say, I always figured you had some kind of oddball story to tell about where you’d come from. I just never would have guessed you were a priestess, let alone for the Sechs’ church. You never seemed to have any strong feelings about them either way and you never acted particularly religious, either. I don’t think even Lara would have guessed. Stella maybe, just because, you know, you can never get anything past her, but...wow. Always full of surprises, huh?”

Mist stared sadly into her now-cold tea, eyes unfocused to some far-off point.

“Not a priestess. Not really. More of an oracle, I suppose. They only wanted me for my magic sensitivity. Once I had left, I did my best to distance myself from it emotionally as much as I could. I left for a reason. Continuing to let it affect me would have made my escape pointless, to me at least.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong,” Rosetta shook her head, “I’m not saying you did anything wrong. I’m just surprised. Guess that means you did a good job at it.” Pouring herself a second cup of tea, she asked, “So you’re determined to go back and help this rebellion now, huh?”

“Yes.”

Mist had never sounded so certain about anything.

“Well, that settles it. I’ll help you however I can.”

“Huh?” Mist ‘s eyes went wide. “Rosetta, you can’t! Your business, your father...I couldn’t let you come.”

Rosetta laughed and waved a hand dismissively.

“No, not like that. I agree that I have a lot I still want to look after here. When I said ‘however I can,’ I meant putting my skills to use for you. I may not be able to go with you, but the least I can do is send you off with a nice care package, maybe some supplies. When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Mist’s fingers danced over the teacup’s handle, flitting nervously as her heart swelled with gratitude.

“It’s short notice, but I should be able to pull something together. Just for you.” Rosetta said, winking playfully.


	4. Prologue: The Hero

Raguna stared dumbfounded into Mist’s wide, puppy dog eyes.

“I...you...wait. Start from the beginning again. You’re...a priestess?”

“Ex-priestess,” Mist clarified, unmoving from her pleading position, hands clasped towards him with fingers entwined. “And more of an oracle, really.”

“Okay...from the Sechs Empire?”

“Yes.”

“From their central state church?”

“Uh huh.”

“And uh...now you’re raising a rebel army to dismantle the empire from within?”

“Yes! Well, I mean, I’m just helping recruit some extra support to fill a few specific holes. The rebel army is already there, made up of people from Sechs itself.”

“And you want me to join?”

“Raguna, please. You’re our only hope.”

For the first time, Raguna seemed to think carefully about Mist’s request before giving his answer.

“Mist, I…” His expression was deeply troubled as he grasped for the proper words. “It was one thing when you went missing from Kardia. I came here looking for you because everyone was so worried. Now you’re asking me to pack up and leave another farm behind? Leave another entire town full of friends behind? When we get to Sechs, are you going to ask me to up and move again?” He was exasperated more than angry, but he couldn’t help his tone rising. “I can’t keep doing this. It’s fine if you’re the type who can’t stay still in one place for too long, but I...I thought I’d found a home in Kardia, and when I had to move here, I figured that a change of pace, sudden as it was, wouldn’t be so bad. In the end, it was a really good thing, in fact, considering everything that happened, but...I don’t know. I just don’t think I have it in me to do this again and again every time a new adventure strikes your fancy. I get that I’m an Earthmate, that my abilities are useful, that I’m stronger than most people, but does that mean I don’t have a right to just settle down and rest? Enjoy a normal life?”

Time and time again, Mist had come to him with ridiculous propositions, starting from the very moment they’d met, the first moment Raguna could remember. Most of the time he complied, either because he had no other choice or no way of knowing that she’d had ulterior motives, but there was only so much he could take, even though he cared for her.

Things made a little more sense now. When he’d wandered into Kardia with no memory and no worldly possessions, she had saved his life and become his first friend. She had been the one to welcome him to Kardia, to surround him with the people who would eventually become his new, found family. If she truly had escaped from Sechs, it would explain why she was so interested in the gates and the events in the caves and ruins surrounding Kardia. It explained why she had always seemed so unflappable in regards to the unexpected appearances of Sechs interlopers, why she had embraced Lynette with such open arms, and perhaps even why no one in Kardia seemed to know anything about her past or personal life before she had arrived in town. He wondered if even her signature strange behavior and speech were affectations. If they were, though, she would have had no reason to continue using them now that she had confessed her whole story to him.

Despite his reservations, in an effort to reciprocate the trust she had just offered him by telling him her story, Raguna took a deep breath.

“I...I’ll go.”

“Are you sure? I won’t force you to. I know that I’ve asked a lot of you in the past. I agree it would be unreasonable for me to think you would pack up again on such short notice after things just quieted down here.”

The gentility in her tone was uncharacteristic and soothing. No matter how hard he tried to hold on to the consternation that had overtaken him just a moment ago - to keep the will to fight for his right to simply live out his life in peace after all he had done and all he had been through - the thought of abandoning not only Mist, but people fighting for their freedom against the Sechs, who had by now long been his nemeses regardless, was a guilt he could not bear.

“Yes.” Though he felt awfully tired all of a sudden, Raguna gave her a reassuring smile. “You know me. I can’t say no when someone needs me. More than that, I want to help. I really do. I’ve seen first-hand what the Sechs are willing to do for their war. We all have. I won’t turn my back on people willing to put their lives on the line to fight against that tyranny.”

“You will?” Mist’s face lit up. “I mean, you won’t? I mean...you will!? Oh, thank you, Raguna! I knew that I could rely on you. Lara will be so relieved to know you’re coming along too.”

“Oh! You already recruited others?”

“Yes, I tried, but only Lara is coming, so far. I figured we could try in Kardia too, on our way to the border. Plus, we should probably say some goodbyes to the people there, too. Just in case.”

“Just in case?” Raguna felt a lump rise in his throat. “I guess we will be walking into a literal war zone, huh?”

“The stretch of border near Kardia should be pretty safe after you and Ivan took out all those tanks a couple of years ago.”

“Actually, Terrable did most of the work there. I hardly did anything,” Raguna attempted to interject, but Mist continued on unabated.

“That kind of tech will take some time to replace, and they probably won’t want to try there again anyway, in case Terrable shows up again. Once we’re in Sechs territory proper, though, there’s no way of knowing what will happen. Chev gave me directions to the base, albeit vague ones, but she didn’t have much information on the situation between Kardia and their camp. I’m just saying to be cautious. Even if we make it through safely, there’s no telling how long we’ll be gone for. I mean, anyone can leave whenever they want, of course, but getting back could be tough as long as the war is still going on, especially alone.”

The pair turned and waved as Anette ran past down the road, three of Kross’s woolies trailing behind her blithely. Life continued on as it ever had, heedless of their intentions.

“We leave in the morning,” Mist added, still watching as Anette disappeared around bend in the path.

“Okay. I’ll be ready by then. Is there anything in particular I should bring? When I say goodbye to the people of Trampoli, and Kardia too, how much can I tell them?”

For a moment, Mist was silent, her long ponytail dancing slowly in the warm spring breeze. The bleating of the woolies could still be heard from over the hill.

“As little as possible.”


	5. Prologue: The Sword, Part II

“You didn’t tell me he’d be coming,” Brodik griped, jerking his head in Raguna’s direction at the head of the cart as he steered the buffaloo pulling their cart along the dirt road cutting through the fields of rural Norad.

Mist simply smiled.

“You never asked. Besides, it only makes sense. Raguna’s an even better warrior than you are, so if you’re good enough to bring along, of course I would ask him to come along as well.”

At such a shot to his pride, Brodik’s hackles rose.

“Excuse me!?”

“Will you please be quiet? We’ve hardly made half a day’s progress and already you are making yourself insufferable,” Lara barked, glaring Brodik down as though he were an unruly pet. “Also, we will especially need to avoid attracting too much attention once we’re at the border, so please try and develop a proper temperament in the little time we have left.” She stared Brodik down in much the same way she would chastise Marco for making a nuisance of himself while playing around the church, as though daring him to sass her back.

“I swear, I’ll get out and walk if I have to. It’ll be way better than having to deal with all of you!”

“You’re welcome to leave at any time. We can even pull the carriage over for you,” Mist offered cordially.

“Tch.” As usual, Brodik merely leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Raguna sighed. The last thing they needed was conflict within the group, and nothing he did to try and repair relations ever seemed to mollify the ex-Zzyxx soldier. In fact, even the most innocuous gesture would provoke him to challenge Raguna to yet another fight, no matter how many times he had already lost. Even when Raguna tried to present him with fresh vegetables from the farm or eggs from his cluckadoodles, the man seemed to take it as a slight, as though he were boasting rather than making a peace offering.

‘What do you think I should do?’ he had asked Mist. ‘I don’t want to cause a problem for the group, and I certainly don’t want to bring more conflict into the rebels’ lives.’

But all Mist had done was shrug with her usual casual attitude.

‘If he doesn’t want to accept your friendship, it can’t be helped. All you can do is keep being a good person. I have a feeling that, if he sticks with us, he’ll come around eventually. No one could hate you forever, Raguna. Even Lynette is quite fond of you, even after you broke her tank and ruined her plans.’

Accepting that there was nothing he could to improve the situation was arduous, but Mist had a point. He just had to think of Brodik like a monster he wanted to befriend. No matter how cautiously and gently you approached them, monsters would instinctively lash out, even as you petted and brushed them. It took time, understanding, and a willingness to be hurt first, to prove your intentions through patience as well as your actions. If that’s what it took to befriend Brodik as well, then he would just have to keep at it.

Thankfully, the rest of the journey to Kardia went smoothly and quietly, with Brodik choosing to brood rather than incur Lara’s and Mist’s wraths again. As they pulled up to Kardia near Mist’s old home, Raguna breathed a sigh of relief that the town appeared just as peaceful as they had left it.

“It’s reassuring to see that everything is still peaceful here.”

Mist nodded.

“After all, you and Ivan aren’t our only warriors. Sharron, Lynette, and even Camus have done a great job of taking care of any stray monsters that wander into the village. Though, that doesn’t happen too often any more from what I hear. Even though we can’t close the gates permanently, it seems like the Sechs have stopped pushing their experiments into this area, so the monsters have mainly stayed to the caves.”

“I wonder if Xander is still exploring the caves as well.” Raguna smiled fondly, remembering the helpful tips Xander had offered him when he’d only just begun exploring Carmite Cave.

“Ohh, Xander,” Mist repeated airly. “He kept sending me letters while we were in Trampoli. I forgot to reply to any of them. I think I forgot to read them, too.”

“Oh man. The poor guy…” Though he’d never had any sympathy for playboys like Lucas, it had always been painful to see Xander brushed aside so obliviously by a girl as kind and open-hearted as Mist. Because he was so normal and so self-sufficient, he always flew completely under her radar, despite his constant attempts to impress her through his daring exploits in Carmite Cave. The whims of nature could be cruel, and none followed their own nature quite like she did.

“I hope Edward has been doing all right since I left. Though, I imagine there’s been much less work for the clinic, once Raguna had moved to Trampoli,” Lara added, as he helped her down from the cart.

“Haha. Well, Trampoli will be quiet for a while now too, I guess.”

“Yes, but as I’m coming with you, it looks like I, at least, will have my work cut out for me.” From the cart, Brodik took a flying leap, flipping once in the air before making a dramatic three-point landing and prompting yet another sigh from Lara. “Please try to ensure that any injuries are from fighting our actual enemies and not indulging that man in his petty squabbles.”

Nervously, Raguna chuckled.

“I don’t intend to pick fights with our allies. Even the difficult ones.”

As the trio took in the sight of their hometown, Brodik rapped his fingers against the edge of the cart, the buffalo stomping anxiously at the sound.

“So how long are you guys gonna take?”

After hopping down from the cart, Mist turned to him with a nonchalant smile, secretly taking just a little joy from his agitated snarl.

“Probably not long. We’re just here to say goodbye and to pick up Lynette. I trust you can hold down the cart for a couple of hours?”

Brodik sneered at her, but otherwise refused the bait.

“Yeah, of course, Princess.”

“Priestess,” Raguna piped up despite himself, catching a furious glare from Brodik in return.

“Oracle,” Lara corrected.

“Ex-oracle,” Mist added.

“Aaaargggghhhh!!!” The ferocity with which Brodik raked his fingernails through his hair made it a wonder he did not rip it out in tufts.

“Lara, why don’t you go check in with Edward and see if he can spare any medical supplies for us? The food Rosetta gave us should last the journey to the camp, but she only had a few bandages on-hand and I’m worried about going so far on so little.”

“Can do.” Lara smiled as she glanced over her shoulder to the village. These fields smelled like home. “But...I thought we weren’t supposed to tell anyone the specifics, if we could help it.”

“Edward can be trusted, I think. And you don’t have to tell him everything. I’m sure he’ll understand you.”

Lara nodded to Mist in thanks.

“All right. I’ll try to think of how best to word it. Oh dear, I’ll have to think of something to say to Camus as well.”

“Raguna, do you want to stick with me? We’ll need to discuss with Lynette who can take over watching both of our houses for her.”

“Sure. That makes sense.”

With that, the three parted ways, Lara heading into the village proper while Mist and Raguna stopped in at both small houses on the outskirts. Checking Mist’s house first, it looked as though everything had been very well-kept in her absence; not surprising considering how disciplined Lynette was.

Moving on to the farm, the pair waved when they saw a bob of pink hair swaying back and forth as an imposing figure watered several rows of crops in a single flourish of a watering can.

“Lynette!” Mist jogged forward eagerly, throwing herself into their old enemy’s arms.

“Whaa! Mist?” Lynette spun slightly from the impact, spraying water into the air and barely keeping her footing. Despite the shock, she managed to wrap one arm around the smaller woman, keeping both of them steady. “What are you doing back so soon? You didn’t even write to tell me you’d be back.”

“Eh heh.” Mist scratched the back of her head guiltily. “Sorry, Lynette. Things have changed a bit. I need to ask you for another big favor.”

Lynette’s smile was unusually soft, Raguna thought, clashing with her perfect posture and severe features.

“Let’s go inside and have some tea, then. It’s a bit too hot out to be standing around chatting in the fields.” 

As she led the pair to Mist’s house, Lynette caught them up on the recent goings-on of Kardia, as well as the state of Raguna’s farm. Crops had been coming in nicely, though there was a bit of a weed problem that she found herself barely able to keep ahead of. Nicholas and Ceci had begun visiting to play with the woolies and cluckadoodles, so she had been teaching them a bit about how to care for the animals; their parents hadn’t seemed to mind and the children had begun taking great pride as the monsters had bonded with them and begun producing better and better products. Sabrina and Neumann had started spending more time together, often having family dinners at the bar. Ivan still hadn’t been seen for quite some time, however.

“Melody said he was going back to the capital.”

Lynette nodded to Mist as she poured three cups of dandelion tea.

“Yes, and with the war still a very real possibility, it seems unlikely he’ll be able to return any time soon. The roads are becoming dangerous.”

A look was exchanged quickly between Mist and Raguna as Lynette placed full cups before them.

“Actually, that’s a pretty good segue to what we wanted to talk to you about,” Raguna broached the subject carefully. Lynette was their friend now, but she was still Sechian.

“A friend of mine from Zzyzx wrote me a letter,” Mist explained, pulling the envelope from her bag and handing it directly to Lynette. Despite a raised eyebrow at the pronunciation, the older woman said nothing and took the letter silently.

While she read, Mist explained her own situation, namely how she had once been a part of the Empire herself and how she had made her way to Norad years ago. Throughout her explanation, Raguna was surprised by Lynette’s unflinching stoicism, though perhaps he should have expected it from her of all people. She hadn’t batted an eye when her former commander had ordered her to kill herself after failing her mission, and she had shown even less resistance when Mist had insisted she instead come to live amongst the villagers of Kardia and had dragged the woman home with her. Lynette somehow found a will and a way to live no matter her circumstance, much in the same way Mist seemed able to worm her way into the hearts of all she met.

“I see. And I suppose the favor you want to ask me is to join you and fight for the resistance?”

“Precisely.”

From outside, the sounds of spring floated into the hut on a mild breeze, spreading the scent of the tea throughout the rest of the modest, multipurpose room that made up most of Mist’s house.

“I really do owe you my life, Mist, but...this is the one thing I cannot do.”

“But Lynette-” Raguna started, but Mist put a hand on his shoulder.

“I am sorry. Do not think of this as me still feeling any allegiance towards the Empire, that is not my issue. I was a commander. I had direct reports, people whose lives I was in charge of. I had friends, colleagues...I no longer support Sechs, but I cannot be made to go back and kill the people I spent years of my life living side-by-side with and fighting to protect. They were my family. I could never bring myself to do anything to hurt them directly.”

From the corner of his eye, Raguna saw Mist raise the teacup to her lips and take a sip before dropping in a sugarcube and stirring. The faint, melodic tinkling of the spoon against the cup was mesmerizing.

“It’s okay. I understand. It’s hard for me too, and I haven’t been there in years. It’s one thing to oppose them, but it’s another entirely to have to have to fight someone you care about.”

“Exactly. Thank you, Mist.”

Raguna sipped at his tea, but balked instantly at the bitterness. It seemed Lynette was still adjusting to the domestic lifestyle. Even two sugars did little to improve its drinkability.

“Are you still okay with watching the house and taking care of the farm while we’re away?”

Lynette nodded definitively.

“That I can do. I’d be happy to.”

Mist finished the rest of her tea, but Raguna simply set his to the side and forced a smile.

“Thank you. Then I’m afraid we can’t stay much longer. We’ll be heading out as soon as Lara gets back.”

“If it’s all right, I’d like to see the monsters in the barns while we still have some time,” Raguna requested.

“Of course.” Standing, Lynette collected the dishes, frowning in consternation as she picked up Raguna’s cup, then led them out towards the farm.


	6. Prologue: The Sword, Part III

Edward smiled fondly at Lara, patting the back of her hand gently.

“Of course you’re welcome back once this is all over. If it’s ever over. To tell you the truth, I have a hard time imagining a future where relations aren’t still tense, even if the war does blow over. Regardless...just be safe, all right? In the time you’ve worked here I’ve come to think of you as part of our family, just like the rest of Kardia. I trust that you’ll be smart, but...ho ho, just don’t expect me not to worry.”

As Edward handed Lara the small box of supplies he’d been able to spare, he sighed and smiled.

“You always were one to go above and beyond to help those in need. I’m very proud of you, Lara. You bring a lot of honor to our profession.”

Taking the box and nodding primly, Lara smiled back. Edward had always been like a second father to her, and she had taken his creed to heart that anyone in need was deserving of their assistance.

“‘For we are mercy, and mercy is for all who seek it,’” she quoted with gentle pride.

“Ho ho! Indeed. Good girl.” Turning to glance at the stairs he said, “I suppose Camus is still lazing about. I’m sorry he had to be ill today.”

“Oh, no worries,” Lara shook her head. “I just hope he feels better. It isn’t like him to let anything keep him down.”

“Perhaps he’s actually taking my advice for once. Ha! What wishful thinking. In any case,” he turned back to give her one last look-over, “I hope you are all able to return safely and before we begin to miss you too terribly. Not that we weren’t already, but...please do come home in one piece. Kardia would not be the same if the lot of you were lost for good.”

It was strange how relocating to Trampoli for an undetermined amount of time felt so less permanent than going off for an equally uncertain amount of time to assist a rebellion that might not last through the winter. Mist had intimated to Lara that they were missing several key components, such as proper medical aid. It was a wonder they had survived long enough to send for help.

“Of course. And make sure that Kardia is well looked after in our absence as well. Everything here is what we will be fighting for.”

After one last hug and tearful salutations, Lara headed out towards the farm with the bandages, salves, and unguents packed in a little wooden box.

From the landing on the stairs, Camus called to his father.

“Was that Lara? Is she back already?”

“She was just visiting. Seems they were running low on supplies and she came to ask if I could spare any.”

Camus frowned. Of course his father would lie. This was exactly the opportunity Camus had always been waiting for, the chance to make his dream of becoming a soldier a reality. Such sabotage was exactly what he would have expected from his constantly disapproving father.

“Oh. I’m sorry I missed getting to say hi to her. Is she staying in town? Maybe I can still catch up.”

Edward shook his head.

“She’s already on her way out. You’d do better just getting back to bed and resting.”

Camus shrugged.

“All right. But it’s almost noon already. I need to go feed the cluckadoodles real quick.”

“As long as you aren’t overtaxing yourself.”

Passing his father on his way out, Camus gave his best casual smile.

“It’ll only take a minute.”

\---

“Please take me with you! Please let me join your army!” Camus stood before the pair, head bowed, just outside the town square.

Raguna and Mist blinked in shared confusion.

“Camus, I...why? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I-I’m sure we’d love to have you. After all, both Kross and Lynette turned us down. We need all the help we can get…”

“What he’s trying to say is: yes, we’d love to have you,” Mist chimed in with a grin.

“Thank you!”

“But Camus...what about your store here? And what about your father?” Raguna appeared genuinely concerned, but Camus glared at him nonetheless.

“He doesn’t understand. He never has. He still tries to coddle me like I’m some kid! All I’ve ever wanted was a chance to fight for my country, to be able to throw everything I’ve got into the kind of dedication needed to become a perfect soldier. Well, Norad is safe, for now, but if the people of Sechs themselves are crying out for help, then I know where I must go. I can’t turn down someone in need.” Despite his temper, despite his anger, the resolve in his grin was enough to move both Raguna and Mist. “Please, you must understand. You two are going. I will go as well. Nothing can stop me.”

Mist stepped forward and reverently took one of Camus’s hands between her own.

“Camus, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, as one of both Norad and of Sechs, I thank you. It is the bravery and selflessness of people like you that will ultimately see this conflict ended. I just know it. So on behalf of the resistance, I hereby formally request you aid us in our fight against tyranny.”

Just behind her, Raguna crossed his arms, brow furrowed slightly in worry. ‘Wait, is there really such a thing as an ‘official’ request coming from a rebellion? Has Mist always been this good at telling people what they want to hear?’ However, he remained silent, watching as Camus eagerly took in her every word, his face lighting up like Raguna had never seen before. He supposed, if it really made the man happy and was - after all - for a truly good cause, then certainly no harm could come from a little pageantry. Right?

“Mist, I hereby swear to you that you have my loyalty as well as my sword, so long as you fight for a noble cause.”

For a moment, it looked to Raguna as though her eyes truly welled up with grateful tears. However, he wasn’t sure whether to believe them anymore.

“Thank you, Camus. Thank you. You are truly a noble soul. We will be leaving town shortly. If you wish to travel with us, please get your things together and meet us near my old house. We will depart as soon as everyone has said their farewells.”

Raguna’s brow furrowed.

“Camus...are you going to tell Edward before you go? Surely you can’t just-”

“I can do whatever I want! He’d just try to stop me, so no. I’m not going to give him the satisfaction of getting another word in. He’ll see when I come home a hero, when I show that I’m not just all talk. I’ll become a warrior worthy of your cause, and when I return, he’ll see me for the man I truly am.”

All that got was a sigh from Raguna, but it seemed that Camus was either ignoring it or unaffected by his reticence.

“Right,” Mist said, clapping her hands together to recenter herself in the discussion. “We’ll see you in just a bit. Pack light, but pack all the essentials. We won’t be able to return for quite some time.


	7. Prologue: Farwell

“What do you mean you aren’t telling him?”

“Exactly what I said.” Camus turned to face Lara, seemingly immune to her disapproving frown. “Look, you know as well as I do that if I told him I was leaving, even knowing I was doing it to help people, to save lives, that he would try to stop me. It wouldn’t be fair for me to start another fight when this might be the last time we ever see Kardia.”

“That is precisely the reason you must tell him!”

“Hey, I agree that this is really important,” Raguna interjected gently, “but can we focus on the bigger problem at the moment?” He gestured confusedly at the cart.

“Ha ha! You see? I am a man of many talents,” Brodik proclaimed, standing atop their cart triumphantly. “Now you must recognize that I am the strongest!”

“Yes, the pitfalls and other various traps are all very impressive, Brodik,” Mist offerd diplomatically, “but umm...how are we meant to get back into the cart, let alone get it back on the road in this state?”

In the few hours that the group had spent in town, Brodik had set about making their cart a nigh-impenetrable fortress in its own right; to the point where even the group themselves could not reach it.

“Well, I...that’s not my problem!”

“It absolutely is your problem!” Lara snapped, her dress and habit swinging in a flourish as she wheeled around from scolding Camus to shout up to Brodik. “You are a part of this group and our current aim is to get back on the road and cross the border so that we may meet up with the rest of the rebel army.”

“Umm, Lara? Maybe not so loud?” Mist ventured gently. However, Lara’s righteous fury continued unabated.

“Now disarm all of these at once so that we may continue on our way!”

Deflating, Brodik climbed down from his perch and began the arduous task of removing the spiked branches he had stuck into the ground, filling in all of the pit traps he had dug, and regathering the caltrops he had carefully planted in the spaces between.

Raguna sighed as he realized how much longer it would take to rectify the issue than it had to create it.

“Camus...let’s give him a hand, yeah? It’ll go faster and we’ll be able to get on the road before your dad realizes you’ve packed up and left.”

Nodding, Camus bent down to carefully unearth the caltrops that had been cleverly covered with a thin layer of earth.

“Best for all of us if we get out of here before that happens. I’d certainly catch the worst of it, but I can’t imagine what he’d have to say to you and Mist if he knew you guys were letting me tag along.”

While the trio worked to clear the way, Camus would occasionally stop to inspect one of Brodik’s many traps, as though studying it.

“These were actually quite well-done, if uncalled for. Who is this guy?”

Raguna hesitated, keeping his eyes on the ground for more caltrops.

“He’s from Zzyzx.”

“Zzyzx?”

“Sechs...it’s an accent thing, I guess? Anyway, it’s...a really long story. But the short of it is that he was kicked out of the army for failing his mission.”

Camus paused his work.

“Wait, just like Lynette? If Sechs keeps that up, they’re not going to have anyone left to fight their stupid war. Heh. Maybe if we’re lucky they’ll fire everyone before we even get there.”

“But then you wouldn’t get to fight,” Raguna pointed out with a chuckle.

“Yeah, well. It would still be for the best, you know? Peoples’ safety is more important than glory.”

With a warm smile, Raguna nodded.

“Yeah. I think we can all agree on that one.”

Once everything had been cleaned up and Mist had forced Brodik to personally test whether it was once again safe to approach the cart, the group loaded up the few extra supplies they had picked up in town and saddled up to continue across the border.


End file.
